


Morning Kisses

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: God AU [32]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Genderbending, Gods, Het, Kissing, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave wakes up before Bombrush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Kisses

Soundwave gave a soft breath as the light attacked her eyes. Primus... Was it morning already? She didn't think she had gotten much sleep. Her bastard lover decided it would have been fun to keep her up all night long for some "fun." With about a dozen orgasms to go with said "fun."  
  
Slowly, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She winced a bit at the soreness in her lower back, but it wasn't too bad. She would definitely be taking a nice long bath later, though she would probably have to wait until Bombrush was out. She had been fairly certain that he had mentioned some gathering he had to attend with the other gods down in the Underworld.  
  
Speaking of her lover... She turned her head to see that, in his normal god form, he was still dead asleep. His arm was still wrapped firmly over her waist and her attempts to move it only made him tighten his hold. Even in his sleep, he clung to her like this and wouldn't let her leave...  
  
She looked down at the god. As much as she complained about her lover, he wasn't a bad man. Perverted, yes, but he treated her well and never invaded her space when she didn't want to be bothered. And, though she would never say it aloud because it would go to the other's head, Bombrush was very handsome. Anyone who didn't think was probably just saying it out of spite or was simply blind.  
  
She reaching out a hand and gently moved her fingers over the scar on his right eye. She had asked about how he got it before, but all he would say that it was an accident caused by Pixela, his deceased wife. He never went into much detail about it... Perhaps it was because he didn't want to make his former wife look bad? Not that Soundwave would ever blame the goddess... She was just curious as to what happened.  
  
Still, it did add an element of sexiness to him... She wasn't the only one who thought this, having overheard some of the other goddesses mention how attractive they found The God of the Jungle. And how he had slept with them back in the day.  
  
That bothered her. Not a lot, but just a little to know that he had slept with so many women, goddess or not. And men too, apparently. Of course, as his son put it, Bombrush used to fuck anything that had a pulse. She wasn't too surprised, she knew of his reputation before becoming involved, but still... She felt bothered slightly. Mainly because it made her wonder why her. Why choose her to be his lover when he had been with so many others? Certainly he had had companions less... opposite of him.  
  
Soundwave wasn't stupid. She knew how different they both were just solely by personality. Bombrush was flirtatious and sociable and charismatic. She was serious and standoffish and quiet. She didn't understand why he would choose her... Though the perverted bastard would occasionally joke it was because she had the best breasts he had ever felt or seen.   
  
She moved her fingers to run across his cheek. Even though this man could get her so damn angry sometimes to the point where she wanted to strangle the bastard, she loved him. Dearly. And she knew it was the same for him. Even if she didn't understand why, she did know that he loved her too.   
  
Leaning down, she gently pressed her lips on Bombrush's and gave him a soft peck. When she pulled back, Bombrush was looking right back at her with a smirk on his face.  
  
She frowned. "How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Not long - just since you were playing with the scar on my eye."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were awake?"  
  
"Because your hands felt nice," he chuckled as he slowly leaned up on his arms. "And I got a nice morning kiss out of it. I think you should make a routine out of it."  
  
She rolled her eyes. How typical of him... But just as she turned to get off the bed, his arm came around her waist and pulled her back down onto the bed. She let out a startled gasp as she was suddenly pinned to the sheets, Bombrush smirking down at her with that mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "You better not be thinking what I'm certain you're thinking."  
  
"Oh?" he said, leaning down to nuzzle her neck. "And what might that be?"  
  
"We already did enough last night."  
  
"Perhaps..." He moved over to kiss up her jaw line, Soundwave giving an irritated huff. He had to laugh, knowing that she was probably ready to kick him. And as much as he wanted to have some fun right now, she was probably still sore from last night and the last thing he wanted to do was cause her unnecessary pain.  
  
Still, he leaned down to give her a quick kiss before pulling back again. "Maybe you're right... But I don't think we kissed enough last night. You were far too busy screaming out in pleasure, remember?"  
  
Soundwave frowned as her cheeks turned bright red. But she didn't attempt to argue, mainly because he had leaned down to cover her mouth with his, his arms wrapping around her body to hold her against his chest. Since she knew he wasn't going to take it any further than this, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him smirk against her lips, but she just ignored it for now.   
  
She was too content and wrapped up in this good morning kiss to care.


End file.
